


say it again, one more time

by kourota



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of kissing, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Descriptions of Feelings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Very Detailed Smut, because i REFUSE to use some random liquid like milk or smth as lube, but they ain't got lube or condoms so they don't do the ass thing, does it count as public if it's just by the window, fingers in mouth have no right to be this erotic, fuck it i can't tag anymore, like it's not stereotypical i guess, no beta we die like men, post smut cuddles, uhhh fuck what else do i tag, welp, you know this was supposed to be like 3k words max?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kourota/pseuds/kourota
Summary: Iwaizumi wakes up from an incredibly erotic dream, tries to jerk off, somehow fucks up but it's not really a fuck up because it ends well for both him and Oikawa.Or, almost 7k words of Oiiwa smut thanks to Oikawa climbing in through the window at ass o'clock in the night.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	say it again, one more time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MangaManiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaManiac/gifts).



> I KNOW I'M LATE BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEK I LOVE YOU SO HAVE THIS SMUTTY IWAOI FIC THAT I WROTE FOR YOU WHOOP WHOOP ♥♥♥

_Oikawa’s eyes were dark, filled with so much lust that it seeped into Iwaizumi, leaving him as a quivering and slick mess. Carnal desires tugged at his strings, making him want to rip everything apart and dig his nails into something—anything would do. Iwaizumi scratched him and dragged his nails from Oikawa’s nape to the lower part of his back, and he almost came when a wavering moan slipped through the brunet’s façade of cockiness. It was so beautiful, that fragile yet powerful sound, that it knotted up his stomach._

_The tightness in his lower abdomen and the jolts of electricity that kept rocking through his legs did nothing to keep his voice low either. Iwaizumi’s cheeks burned at the thought of the bastard drinking in the sounds he was making, the keening mess he had become. Oikawa pumped into him at a pace that left him breathless and wondering where he got all of that stamina from. His ears were ringing but he somehow managed to pick up the raspy whispers calling his name with a sensual tinge to it. Hair disheveled, clothes tossed somewhere on the floor, the creaking of the bed, the rustling of the sheets, the dimly lit room, the squelching noises… he was sure he was going to come any second..._

Iwaizumi woke up completely soaked in sweat. 

“What the fuck was that,” he muttered, gasping for air.

His face was burning like someone had set it on fire. He could feel his heart in his throat trying to leap out, and only with great difficulty did he manage to breathe a little. 

_What on earth was that dream? What was that alien geek bastard doing in his dream? Why was he fucking him senseless?_

_Why… why did he actually find himself enjoying it?_

Sure enough, he lifted his sheets to find a rather large and sticky bulge in his pants. Iwaizumi groaned and buried his face in his hands, completely flustered and ashamed. How the fuck was he supposed to face Oikawa in school tomorrow—no wait, _today_ , he confirmed with the alarm-clock—after such an embarrassing dream?

A dull aching in his crotch reminded him he had other business to worry about first. Fuck being a hormonal teenager, he thought. Fuck everything—fuck Oikawa for being so fucking handsome, fuck his horny self for wanting to be fucked, and fuck the fact that he even got that kind of a dream in the first place. Ugh, he should’ve just worked out more yesterday instead of hanging out with that cheeky bastard, playing those stupid games.

What the _hell_ was he supposed to do now?

Iwaizumi tentatively reached for under his blanket and touched the bulge in his pants. Immediately, dull jolts of pleasure raced through his hard cock. He groaned and pulled it out, grimacing at the mess that was his boxers. He was going to have to wash them himself again. Since he was already rock hard, he began stroking himself, guiltily enjoying how good it felt. Before he knew it, he had picked up the pace, and was gasping for air in his sheets.

He turned over, burying his face in the pillow to keep from making any more audible sounds. He really didn’t want to wake his mother up and have to explain why he was jacking off at 2 am in the morning while moaning the name of his best friend. He then kicked off his shorts and boxer briefs, began to stroke himself and moaned into his pillow as the tip, which was slick with precum (and cum) rubbed against the sheets, leaving a messy stain on it.

The churning in his groin left his legs feeling funny, and they trembled, almost in rhythm to his strokes. His breath was really hot, and as he was letting out lewd moans, he found himself mumbling Oikawa’s name.

_“You’re so good to me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa had whispered._

“Fuck!” he hissed before his hips bucked and his legs nearly gave out under him. His cock was throbbing and pulsing in his hands as even more precum spilled all over his hand. He was dripping wet, and from just one imaginary whisper in his ear. 

As much as Iwaizumi was embarrassed by the dream, he really desired it too. The feeling of fullness that came with having Oikawa’s cock inside him, the hot and breathy moans in his ears, the long fingers wrapping themselves around his cock and teasing him mercilessly, being bitten and marked all over… those were the things he wanted.

Not some pathetic masturbating as he grasped for the remains of his wet dreams.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and tried to remember his dream. He stroked himself, but for some reason it wasn’t enough. 

“ _More,_ ” his body seemed to be pleading. “ _This tepid pleasure isn’t enough!_ ”

Iwaizumi stopped jerking off and sat up on his bed, embarrassment slowly creeping on him at the thought of what he wanted to do.

“ _Don’t deny it, Iwa-chan_ .” There it was, that low and breathy voice from his dreams. “ _Your body wants me, and it wants me inside you. You know exactly what to do, don’t you?_ ”

“I can’t fuck myself in the ass, Shittykawa,” he grumbled.

However, there was something that he _could_ do that didn’t involve shoving anything up his ass.

Iwaizumi fought back all of his nerves and got off the bed. He felt oddly conscious of the fact that he was standing in his room wearing nothing but a tank top. He let his fingers trace himself from his thighs, slowly bringing them up to the hem of his tank top, slipping them underneath and slowly dragging the cloth up as sensually as possible. He brought it up, past his navel, past his chest, past his shoulders, and bit into the cloth with his teeth. 

_"That’s it, Iwa-chan, keep displaying yourself like that,_ ” Oikawa from the dream whispered in his ear. “ _Strip for me, baby~_ ”

Heat blossomed on Iwaizumi’s cheeks and he instinctively let out a whimper as a sudden jolt of pleasure shot through his stomach. Those words seemed to roll over his neck and place whispers of kisses on him. That voice had way too much power over his actions, and over his body. It seemed to crave Oikawa, to want him everywhere on it.

Iwaizumi let out a breathy groan through his gritted teeth.

He knew what he had to do to tip his body over the edge, to give him that climax that he so desperately sought. Iwaizumi gulped and steeled his nerves, heading towards the window that faced Oikawa’s room. He pushed the curtain enough to be able to see the outside, and it was, thankfully, dark. He didn’t know why he was expecting to see Oikawa’s lights turned on, and he really didn’t know why he felt a little disappointed that they weren’t on.

" _Baby,_ ” Dream Oikawa’s voice cooed, sending pleasant shivers rocking through Iwaizumi. “ _Be a good boy and put on a show for me~_ ”

Shit. At this rate he was going to do something stupid and regret it later. But he couldn’t stop himself at all—it felt like his body was a slave to the mantra that was Oikawa’s voice, beckoning him to do things he would never otherwise do.

He took a deep breath and pulled away the curtains, leaving his naked torso for the night to see.

_“Someone’s gonna see me someone’s gonna see me someone’s gonna—”_

_"You’re so beautiful, Iwa-chan,_ ” Oikawa’s voice whispered in his ears. 

Iwaizumi’s breath hitched. He brought his hands up to his chest and touched himself, imagining Oikawa watching from across his room. He ran them over his muscles, not missing a single curve as he thoroughly displayed himself. He pinched his nipples and tugged them. He gasped faintly. Everything felt so much more _intense_ when displayed under the night sky. Iwaizumi wanted to do more, to be bolder. He… he wanted to do what he did in the dream.

He wanted Oikawa to fuck him _senseless_.

He was completely on edge, ready to draw the curtains shut at the slightest startle. But nothing happened. In the distance, he could hear crickets chirping, and… that was all. The night held still before him, almost as if he were trapped in one moment, for an eternity.

Iwaizumi didn’t hesitate for a single second longer.

He circled his finger around the tip of his dick, relishing the dull jolts that raced through him. He slowly wrapped his fingers around it and before he realized it, he’d already set a fast pace, pumping himself with a fervor that seemed to make him feel lighter and lighter. He was both winding up and being unwound at the same time, a feeling he decided to engrave into his mind. It just felt so… _good_. Liberating, even.

“ _When you call my name like that, baby, it makes me want to come for you,_ ” Oikawa’s voice egged him on.

Iwaizumi moaned. He pressed his head against the glass to take support and was shocked at the cold that pulsed through him. Not even a second later, the window was fogged up where his face was, and he was made aware of the sweat streaking down his face and the whole of his body. 

_Incredible_. 

So this is what thrills turned you into—a beast drowning in irrationality and torrents of pleasure, not giving two fucks about the consequences and just _living_ in the present.

Iwaizumi could learn to live like this.

He could feel the gears in his stomach tightening up—an all too familiar feeling. He pumped his cock harder, faster, until he could pinpoint the exact location of the pleasurable spot in his stomach. And just when he was about to finish off with a moan, just when he was about to give his body the climax it so desperately craved, he saw it.

Oikawa was staring at him with wide eyes and a dumbfounded expression.

Iwaizumi spilled almost immediately as his hips bucked and his knees trembled, a sharp keen of a hiss escaping his lips. He leaned against the window for a split second, trying to regain his thoughts which had long forsaken him, when he realized what happened.

Oikawa had seen him.

Oikawa had seen him masturbating in clear sight.

Iwaizumi’s ears and cheeks felt like someone had set fire to them, and backed by the heat he could feel pulsing within him from the… _workout_ , he wondered why he hadn’t yet combusted into ashes and scattered away to the wind. Well, to be honest, there was only one thought going through his mind at this point:

 _Fuuuuuck_.

Curse his damn stupidity for ever thinking this was a good idea! Curse his horny dick that made him do something so stupid in the first place! Curse… curse every damn thing for existing because why the hell was he still turned on—no, _even more aroused?_

Iwaizumi whipped the curtains shut trying to avoid all eye contact with the brunet and pretending as if nothing had ever happened. He quickly walked up to his cupboard, grabbed what he hoped was a pair of shorts, and put them on. He pulled his tank top down and plopped down on the good side of the bed, pulling his blanket up and wrapping himself up like the Mummies from Egypt.

_“Everything’s alright. You can just tell him he was having a weird dream tomorrow—today. He’ll buy it. The others will support you, don’t worry. It’ll all be fine.”_

The words played in his head like a mantra but to no avail. Yet again he cursed his libido that protruded from the blanket, forming a rather noticeable bulge. He was supposed to be wallowing in shame, yet here he was, trying to remember the exact expression Oikawa had worn when their eyes met. Iwaizumi groaned as he could feel his boner stiffening, almost painfully.

“There’s something wrong with me, isn’t there?” he mumbled to himself.

_Tap._

A sound that sent chills down Iwaizumi’s spine. 

_This really can’t be happening. This wasn’t happening. Oh no. Dear lord, heavens, savior, godzilla, satan, please don’t let this be happening. I am willing to sacrifice all of my life to keep from having to own up to the consequences of my actions. Please, if there is someone out there who can hear me, please spare me this shame._

Silence.

_Tap. Tap._

Iwaizumi buried his face deeper into the pillow, pulling his blanket tighter around him.

Then, a muffled voice sounded, way too close to make any sense.

Immediately, Iwaizumi was out of the bed, walking towards the window. He pulled the curtains aside and sure enough, Oikawa was there, his face pressed against the glass of the window. Iwaizumi yelped and staggered back in surprise. The brunet tapped on the glass and pointed to the lock of the window, and then back to him. Iwaizumi hesitantly flicked up the latch of the lock and slid the window open, shivering at the burst of cold air that greeted him.

“Iwa-chan! Thanks for letting me in!” Oikawa grinned. “It was really cold out there and I was afraid I’d slip off the roof of your house and just fall to my death.”

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?”

“Now, now, don’t be so rude, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa chuckled. “Your boner, on the other hand, is so much more honest~”

Iwaizumi mentally chucked himself off a cliff.

“This is just morning wood, Shittykawa,” he grumbled, hoping that his face didn’t betray how embarrassed he was. “It’s fucking 3 am in the morning and you wake me up like this so obviously there are going to be some consequences.”

“Oh, but did I wake you up?” Oikawa surmised with a cocky grin plastered on his face. “Last I checked, you were up to some horny shenanigans.”

Iwaizumi mentally chucked himself off a cliff again, but this time was accompanied by the last of his dignity.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I just woke up because of you.”

“Sure, sure, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa scoffed. “Then would you say the same thing if I told you I’d recorded whatever it is you’re doing?”

“What the fuck?”

“Well, today was supposed to be a particularly good night for UFO sightings and I was wondering if I could capture it on my phone and I was looking outside to check when I saw you masturbating in plain sight,” he explained as a matter of factly. “Pretty sure this bad boy here got it all down on tape.” He patted his obnoxious pink-cased phone.

Iwaizumi paused for a whole minute, trying to process what Oikawa had said before burying his face in his palms and letting out a heavy groan as he dragged his palms down his face. 

This was what his life had come to, being outed as a kinky (well, kinda) bastard to his childhood best friend who he very actively thirsted for. He walked back to his bed and slumped down on it and a sudden twang of pleasure reminded him of his boner. He groaned again and fell back, covering his face with his palms hoping they’d soothe the heat flaring on his cheeks.

“Fuck me,” he grumbled.

“If you insist,” Oikawa cooed. 

Before Iwaizumi could react, Oikawa had pounced upon him and pinned him down. He grabbed Iwaizumi’s wrist and pinned them to the sheets above his head. He positioned his legs on either side of Iwaizumi, straddling him, and then he leaned over, his nose nearly touching Iwaizumi’s. It happened in a flash, and Iwaizumi was pretty sure he wasn’t breathing anymore, being drowned by snippets of the dream coming back to him. His heart was in a frenzy, thrashing about in his ribcage, twisting into sweet twinges that coursed through his bones.

He tried to speak out, but his voice seemed to have lodged itself in his throat.

“How about it, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whispered. “What do you say about giving this a shot?”

Iwaizumi swallowed thickly, but he still wasn’t able to make a sound. How could he say yes to this? Oikawa would definitely be creeped out, and he was probably only just messing around. Iwaizumi was serious about this. It had been a while since he’d realized his feelings for his best friend and ever since he had been continuously trying to hide it, trying to pretend his feelings didn’t exist.

But one look into those rich brown eyes that seemed to peer into the depths of his soul, and Iwaizumi knew he’d be caught if he was lying.

So he nodded.

“I won’t do it unless you ask for it,” Oikawa teased.

“I—I want it,” Iwaizumi sputtered. 

For once, Oikawa didn’t have any sarcastic or teasing remarks. He let go of Iwaizumi’s wrists and sat upright on him. Iwaizumi’s heart ceased its frantic beating and fell quieter than the night.

“You’re so mean, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa laughed nervously, running his hands through his hair.

“What?” Iwaizumi blurted, confused.

“You probably already knew that I liked you for a long time and now you’re just trying to please me,” he blabbered. “Of course you wouldn’t think of me that way and you’re probably a little disgusted at how I really feel about you since my feelings aren’t really pure and I just don’t know how to keep myself from you when you’re looking so fucking wrecked and I just want to make more of a mess of you and—”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi interrupted the brunet’s rambling, mostly because he was unable to keep up with the speed at which he was hurtling all those new facts at him. 

“No, Iwa-chan, I’m sorry for—”

“I won’t hesitate to smack you in the face if you won’t shut up,” Iwaizumi threatened. “And why the hell are you apologizing?”

Oikawa paused.

“Because I like you,” he said softly.

“And there’s something wrong with that?” Iwaizumi asked, frowning a little.

“I mean—” Oikawa laughed nervously. “Probably?”

Iwaizumi shook his head. 

“There’s nothing wrong in liking me, especially not when the feeling is mutual,” he confessed. “And about the whole ‘pure’ thing, don’t worry. I’m not some sinless angel either.”

“Yeah, you’re actually wilder than I’d thought you’d be,” Oikawa chuckled. “Tame in terms of fanfiction, but _still_.”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi grumbled. “You’re such an asshole.”

“You know you love me,” Oikawa laughed.

“Sadly, yeah.”

Oikawa proceeded to smack his arm for that, and just spread himself over Iwaizumi’s chest. Iwaizumi could feel the brunet’s heartbeat that seemed to harmonize with his own, slowly spiralling into an even, fast paced rhythm. He could sense it on both their minds, his thoughts only validated by the increasing pulsing from his groin. Oikawa looked at him, looked down, and looked back at him with a sly smirk plastered on his face.

“We were having such a touching moment, Iwa-chan, but it looks like your horny knows no bounds,” Oikawa teased.

“Oh shut up,” Iwaizumi mumbled. “Are you all empty promises or are you going to do something?”

“Hmmm, I wonder,” Oikawa mused. “What could you be talking about?”

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s legs and pulled them closer to him, relishing the welcome pressure on his cock.

“You’re so needy, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mumbled as he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Iwaizumi didn’t know what he was expecting, but he was pleasantly surprised by how _soft_ they were. Clouds—if he were to touch clouds, he was pretty sure they’d be just as soft. Except, these lips were _searing_ . And not so gentle. Oikawa didn’t hold back as he made out, biting and sucking on Iwaizumi’s lips with an ardor that was absolutely _arousing_. Iwaizumi kissed back just as enthusiastically, moving in a rhythm he never knew before this moment. It was as if his body was coded to respond this way, and since it seemed to know what it wanted, he let go of the reins and just enjoyed the moment.

Oikawa’s fingers found their way to his hair and tugged—gently at first, but soon becoming rougher and rougher till Iwaizumi was practically keening into the kiss. This seemed to please Oikawa, because he pulled back and smirked at the disappointed growl that Iwaizumi made.

“Someone seems to be enjoying themselves,” he cooed. “Do you like it that much when I yank your hair, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi thought it would be more embarrassing if he tried to deny it, so he decided to make the most of this. 

“Yes, now will you shut up and kiss me?”

“My, my, so demanding,” Oikawa clicked his tongue in approval. “Well then, Iwa-chan, since you’re being so honest to me, I’ll treat you. I’ll do whatever you tell me to do, no questions asked.”

“No questions?” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at that.

“Mmhm,” Oikawa hummed, leaning in and pecking Iwaizumi’s lips to make a point.

Iwaizumi contemplated if this meant that he could come clean about his… _fantasies_ , or if it was way too early to let Freaky-zumi out. He really didn’t want to scare Oikawa off, but he also didn’t know when he’d get this chance again and seeing how dream-like this all felt… he didn’t want to take that risk.

“Let’s establish a safe word before that,” Iwaizumi declared.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at that but kept to his promise and didn’t ask a question.

“Hmmm, what about Pineapple?” he suggested.

“Why Pineapple of all things?”

“I don’t know, that’s the first thing that came to my mind.” Oikawa laughed. “Kinda like Ellie saying ‘Peaches’ from Ice Age.”

“You’re not gonna give birth, you dumbass!” Iwaizumi snorted.

“That’s not what I meant!” Oikawa exclaimed. “Pineapples aren’t Peaches!”

“Jesus Christ, Shittykawa, what the hell are we even arguing about?” Iwaizumi shook his head. “Anyways, I’m gonna have to say no to Pineapples, that’s too random and awkward.”

“What, you want to go with some cliche ass ‘Red, Yellow, Green’ code?” Oikawa scoffed indignantly.

“There’s nothing wrong with cliches, you fucker,” Iwaizumi retorted. “And at least that gives an understandable spectrum unlike fucking ‘Pineapple’.”

Oikawa just stuck his tongue out. Iwaizumi sighed.

“Okay, do we agree on the ‘cliche ass’ code? Green for ‘okay’. Yellow for ‘I’m slightly uncomfortable but I don’t really want to stop’. Red for ‘I’m not comfortable and we need to stop’,” Iwaizumi explained. “Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Oikawa huffed.

“I just don’t want to scare you or hurt you in any way, dumbass.” Iwaizumi softened. “I want this to be safe and a… well, nice memory for you and for me.”

Oikawa seemed to have liked that, because he pushed Iwaizumi down onto the bed again, sprawling across his chest and kissing him again. He flicked his tongue over Iwaizumi’s lips and gave him a meaningful look, to which Iwaizumi responded by parting his lips. Oikawa smiled and proceeded to make out with him, slipping his tongue inside and swirling it with Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi swore he could taste mint and something… sweet, but that was soon forgotten as things got more heated. 

It felt like he was tasting _fire_. Wet and blazing fire that lit up every blood vessel in his body but at the same time lulled him into an intoxicating slumber—possibly one he couldn’t ever wake up from. It was frightening, but at the same time it was alluring, and for the first time, Iwaizumi wondered if this was what moths felt like as they leapt into flames. He wanted to be devoured—whole and alive.

“ _So this is what a french kiss feels like with the idiot you fall in love with,_ ” Iwaizumi thought to himself.

He certainly didn’t mind doing this more, but the aching in his groin, which he had somehow managed to ignore till now, was getting quite painful. He rocked his hips up to Oikawa’s, trying to convey the impatience and the immediate need for relief. Thankfully, the brunet took the hint and pulled away from the kiss.

“Gods you’re so hard, Iwa-chan!” he marveled. “Not to complain, though, because I very much appreciate the fact that you’re enjoying this as much as I am.”

“Huh?” 

Sure enough, Iwaizumi looked down and saw that Oikawa was sporting a boner too, which made him feel less embarrassed.

“So?” Oikawa asked. “What do you want me to do?”

“Safe words?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Traffic lights,” Oikawa responded, exasperated. “Now will you just tell me what you want me to do because if you don’t answer in the next few seconds I swear I will jump you and fuck you senseless.”

Iwaizumi breathed in. 

“Dirty talk,” he blurted.

“What?” Oikawa cocked his head to the side.

“I like it when you tease me, or, like, praise me in a sexy voice,” Iwaizumi mumbled. “It’s a turn on. Oh and also I like it rough. Very rough. You’re topping, by the way.”

Oikawa was silent for a long second before he burst out laughing.

“Oh my God, that’s all?” Oikawa was chortling. “Iwa-chan, you made it sound like you had some super crazy kink like some hardcore bdsm or like those super painful ones that you hear about in those random instagram group chats you get added to. Not to diss any of them, but I was mentally preparing myself to fucking strangle you!”

“Wait, what?” Iwaizumi sputtered. “No! What? Why would you—okay nevermind that makes sense—but _still_.”

“Oh my god you’re so adorable,” Oikawa chuckled, wiping a tear away from his eyes. “Ahhh, you’re such a dumbass, Iwa-chan.”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“So you like to be praised, huh,” Oikawa smirked. “That’s a cute kink.”

“Only you,” Iwaizumi affirmed. “I only like it when it’s you.”

“You make it sound like we’ve done this before.” Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

“I just have a very vivid imagination,” Iwaizumi huffed. “And you said you wouldn’t ask any questions.”

“Alright, bratty bottom. I, Oikawa Tooru, shall grant your wishes for tonight!” Oikawa exaggerated by placing a hand on his chest and raised the other like he was some graceful queen.

Why the hell had Iwaizumi fallen for this idiot in the first place?

“I’m not a bratty bottom,” Iwaizumi rebutted.

“We agree to disagree, but I think that side of you is actually endearing, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa winked. “Your confidence when you speak your mind and know exactly what you want is—” Oikawa leaned down till his lips brushed against Iwaizumi’s ear “— _sexy_.”

Iwaizumi could feel his face ablaze.

“Is it working?” Oikawa asked, peering into Iwaizumi’s face. He must have noticed the blush, for a smirk took over his features. “Oh my goodness, it’s actually working. This is going to be so much fun~”

Iwaizumi pretended to regret his decision but was secretly happy it had turned out this way. He reached out to cup Oikawa’s face and pull him down for a kiss, but his hand was swatted away.

“Patience,” Oikawa murmured. “I know kissing feels incredible, but if you behave, I can bring the heavens down to you. So let me savor you, Iwa-chan, and drive you insane.” 

Oikawa slid his fingers underneath the cloth of the tank top, slowly tracing over every nook and cranny, lazily making his way higher and higher.

“So? Do you dare to become mine?” he asked, eyes hooded, hair disheveled, and lips curved into a challenging smirk—an unfairly raunchy look on his unfairly handsome face.

Iwaizumi could only breathe out a wavering yes.

“Gods you look so _delicious_ right now,” Oikawa groaned and dove into Iwaizumi’s neck. He sucked at the skin and nipped, leaving a trail of pink marks as he went lower and lower. It drove Iwaizumi _mad_. He grabbed a fistful of Oikawa’s hair with one hand and the sheets with the other. 

The bastard’s hands had pushed up the cloth of his tank top, leaving his bare chest in plain sight. His nipples were now being teased and being tugged at, gentle enough not to hurt too much, but rough enough to make them throb lightly.

“Your body is so sexy, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa hummed, making Iwaizumi gasp. “Do you have any idea how hard it is for me right now to take things slow? I just want to rip your clothes off, flip you around, and pound you into the sheets.”

Iwaizumi moaned, rolling his hips up, grinding his hardness against Oikawa’s. He brought his hands down to grope Oikawa’s ass and grinded their hips together, relishing the soft tumbles of pleasure that rocked through him.

“Fuck,” Oikawa groaned, burying his face in Iwaizumi’s chest. “You’re such a fucking slut, you know? Didn’t I tell you to be patient?”

“Just fuck me, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi panted. 

“This desperation of yours is making it hard for me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa grumbled, slightly annoyed. “I want to do things properly and take it slow.”

“ _How the fuck does he expect me to be patient when he’s driving me crazy?_ ” Iwaizumi thought to himself.

Before he could voice that, though, Oikawa’s fingers pressed down slightly on his lips.

“Open up,” he said. 

Iwaizumi complied, parting his lips.

“Now, suck on them.”

Iwaizumi’s breath hitched, and he hesitantly licked the middle finger. He closed his lips around it, and felt it press against his tongue, again and again, and before he knew it, the inside of his mouth was all wet and muddled with two fingers playing with his tongue. 

“You like that don’t you, you dirty little slut?”

Iwaizumi couldn’t contain the moan that slipped through, which made Oikawa smirk in delight.

In all regards it shouldn't've felt that _good_. He could barely think straight. When all of a sudden, the fingers disappeared from his mouth, and before he could complain, Oikawa kissed him, hard and rough. And incredibly, messily, fast. The pace almost felt as if they were in a tango. Oikawa bit and sucked on Iwaizumi’s lips, his jaw, and back to his lips again. Iwaizumi grabbed a fistful of the brunet’s hair and pulled on it, relishing the wavering moans that filled the room. 

When they finally broke apart, they were both gasping for air, with pink, swollen lips and too many hickies littering their necks. Iwaizumi could feel his boxers sticking to his erection, which was getting more painful by the second. 

“I’m taking off my boxers.”

“Yeah, we should probably do that.”

Oikawa pushed himself off Iwaizumi and removed the blue and black briefs, revealing a rather large and dripping cock. It bobbed against his abdomen, tip flushed and slick with precum. Iwaizumi didn’t want to admit it, but he thought Oikawa looked especially delicious, standing in front of him with all his clothes scattered on the floor.

The dim lighting in the room only made it so much more sensual, with the shadows dancing on the lean and taut muscles that framed Oikawa’s body made him look _lustful_. 

It should have been illegal—the way that slight trail of hair past the sensual V-line to the abdomen turned him on; the way his hips widened to carve into broad and strong shoulders; the way he was speckled with sweat that glistened, making them look like stars on his body; the way that annoying smirk never left his face, only to be accentuated by the twinkling cockyness in his eyes.

Iwaizumi Hajime was absolutely _smitten_ with the boy before him.

“Iwa-chan, you’re staring,” Oikawa teased.

“What, I’m not allowed to admire you?”

“How rare for you to be this honest!” Oikawa exclaimed.

Well, yeah. There was a problem, though.

“I’ll tell you what’s honest—there’s no way your dick is going to fit in me without tearing my ass apart.” Iwaizumi clicked his tongue. “And I just realized that I don’t have lube or condoms.”

“Oh...” Oikawa trailed off. “Well, there are more ways to feel good than just sticking it up the ass.”

“Such as...?”

Oikawa didn’t say anything. Instead, he kneeled down before Iwaizumi’s knees and pushed them apart. He moved closer, so that his head was nestled between his thighs, and he pressed his lips against the muscles.

“Did I ever tell you just how delicious your thighs are?” he drawled lazily, trailing kisses along the inner thighs, moving closer and closer to Iwaizumi’s dick.

Iwaizumi gasped.

Oikawa slipped his fingers under the hem of Iwaizumi’s black boxers, pulling the elastic band and releasing it to snap against his hips. He tugged at the band again, this time pulling it down to see Iwaizumi’s girthy cock.

“Iwa-chan what the fuck,” Oikawa whispered. “It’s so _thick_.”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi mumbled, embarrassed. 

Iwaizumi raised his hips as Oikawa tugged the boxers down, and shifted so that he could take them off. He was now completely naked, with Oikawa’s head between his legs, directly staring at his cock. It made his head feel light and fluttery, to be fully on display like that, and he was trembling from the excitement. He bit his lip and leaned back onto his arms when Oikawa grabbed the base of his erection and slowly began pumping it.

He almost whimpered when Oikawa put the head in his mouth.

It was so soft and wet and _searing_. Iwaizumi could feel the roughness of the tongue flit against the tip, sending an array of pleasure jolting through him. Oikawa hollowed his cheeks and sucked in a little bit more, using his hand to pump the rest. Iwaizumi moaned to let him know how good it felt, and hissed when his cock pressed against the back of Oikawa’s throat.

“This is way different than what I imagined this would feel like,” he wheezed. “I thought—”

Oikawa hummed, which made Iwaizumi yelp at the vibrations that pulsed through his dick, making him feel like he’d come any second.

There it was again, that familiar sweet twisting feeling in his crotch.

“Oi...Oikawa… I think I’m going to—” he broke off with a wavering moan as Oikawa took his length deeper. “F-Fuck! Just let me say someth— _Tooru_!”

He made the mistake of looking down towards the brunet, because the playful mirth that danced in his dark eyes, the flushed cheeks, and the sight of those petal-pink lips devouring his cock was all it took to send him over the edge. He realized that Oikawa knew exactly what effect he was having on him, and a part of him thought that was incredibly sexy.

_Press my buttons. Push me over._

_Break me into a mess I can never piece back together._

Iwaizumi threw his head back and let out a low, guttural groan as he spilled inside Oikawa’s mouth.

He fell back onto the sheets, chest heaving, drowning in the lightheaded euphoria that flooded through him. _Oh no_. He was going to get addicted to this. He was completely intoxicated, dancing to the beat of the drums that were playing, without an ounce of control over himself. He was—

“ _Hajime_ ,” Oikawa called his name out in that breathy, low, seductive voice of his.

And just like that, Iwaizumi was snapped back to his room.

 _Say my name again_. 

“Hajime,” Oikawa cooed. “Let me come with you.”

Oikawa was now on top of him, and wherever their skin touched, it seemed to _sear_ him. _Too much_ . It was driving him _mad_. His body was still sensitive and trembling from the earlier orgasm, so he could feel every wavering breath that tumbled over him, every brush of their arms and legs, every small sound that seemed to echo in him…

And yet he didn’t want it to stop.

_More. Give me more._

“Hajime, get on top of me,” Oikawa whispered as he rolled over and pushed himself up to a sitting position.

Iwaizumi complied in a daze, putting his legs on either side and wrapping them around Oikawa’s waist. He then buried his face in his shoulder, completely leaning onto him for support. Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hips and pulled him closer till their cocks were pressed against each other, which made him gasp in surprise. Oikawa held both their erections and began stroking them steadily.

“You’re such a good boy, Hajime,” Oikawa said softly, which made Iwaizumi gasp. “So strong, so beautiful, so perfect.”

Iwaizumi groaned into the crook of Oikawa’s neck, feeling almost overstimulated by the sensitivity and those _words_.

“When you spike, I can feel that sound reverberate through me—so perfect, like a symphony,” Oikawa hummed as he picked up the pace a little and peppered kisses along the back of Iwaizumi’s neck. “That sound… it’s so powerful and demanding… just like you.”

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi breathed out, head swimming with a lulling pleasure that coursed through the rest of him.

_So good. It feels so incredible._

“When you look so focused and determined in a match, I can’t help but feel aroused. That confidence of yours is so fucking sexy, you know? Makes me want to ravish you right then and there, in front of all those people so that they know exactly how hot you are.”

Iwaizumi pictured being fucked senseless with people watching him, moaning as he felt a familiar array of pleasure pulse through his erection.

“Baby your voice sounds so lewd,” Oikawa chuckled. “It turns me on like nothing else, you know?”

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi gasped as he began rocking his hips too, which made Oikawa moan breathily.

“Gods I never knew you could be like _this_ , Hajime.”

“It… feels amazing,” Iwaizumi exhaled. “Your voice is driving me _crazy_ , Tooru.”

“Fuck,” Oikawa rasped, pumping their cocks harder. “You’re so fucking beautiful Hajime.”

Iwaizumi could feel yet another orgasm coming, his crotch knotting up and twisting into a concentration of heat and bliss, spreading to his hips and his thighs.

“Tooru I—” Iwaizumi broke off, gasping.

“Me too.”

Iwaizumi dug his fingers into Oikawa’s shoulders with one hand, buried the other in the brunet’s hair, and opened his mouth in a silent scream as he came. Oikawa let out a throaty groan and lay his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder for support. They stayed that way for a few minutes, soaking in each others’ warmth and familiar smell, before Oikawa sighed and plopped back onto the bed, pulling Iwaizumi with him.

“Stop that, we have cum all over each other,” Iwaizumi groaned, finally feeling more grounded.

“If I can swallow you bitter-ass semen, you can shut up for a while and let me cuddle you,” Oikawa snorted.

Iwaizumi grumbled something about hygiene, which made Oikawa laugh.

“Alright, alright,” he relented. “We’ll take a shower.”

“Thank you.”

“I liked you better when you were being all nice to me,” Oikawa huffed. “I can’t believe you’d play me like that, Iwa-chan! You’re only after my body aren’t you?”

“You talk too much,” Iwaizumi grunted, pulling him into a brief kiss. “I’m just tired, dumbass.”

“Too tired to be nice?”

Iwaizumi paused.

“You mean the world to me, but if I’m nice to you all the time, it’ll get to your pompous head,” Iwaizumi chuckled. “So I’ll be there to knock you down and to pull you back up. Nobody else is allowed to do that but me.”

Oikawa went quiet for a while, long enough to make Iwaizumi think he might’ve fallen asleep.

“Iwa-chan is that a confession?” he asked, voice so soft it was almost inaudible.

“Tooru, I fucking let you suck my dick and then do all that embarrassing shit together, what part of the fact that I love you do you not understand?”

“Iwa-chan loves me,” Oikawa whispered. “I love Iwa-chan too.”

“Good.” Iwaizumi smiled fondly. “Now to clean this mess up and then we can cuddle.”

“One more kiss, please. I promise this will be the last one!” Oikawa pleaded.

“As much as I want to pamper you, I don’t think I can stop once we get started. I promise plenty of kisses after this, okay Tooru?”

“You’re so unfair, using my name like that against me,” Oikawa grumbled, but got up anyway.

They stripped the sheets and tossed them to a corner of the room and got into the shower together. After they washed themselves thoroughly, dried themselves off with a towel, and put some clothes on (Oikawa couldn’t help but marvel at how comfortable Iwaizumi’s shirts were and insisted they go shopping together), they collapsed onto the bed, worn out and sleepy.

“Now can I kiss you?” Oikawa asked, huffing.

Iwaizumi almost wanted to say no just to watch his reaction, but he decided that he could be an ass some other time. After all, he too wanted what the dumbass was asking for.

“Yes—”

Iwaizumi barely finished saying the word before Oikawa pulled him close and practically smashed their lips together, squeezing him as hard as possible in a hug. Iwaizumi closed his eyes and hugged back just as hard. With their bare bodies pressed against each other, wrapped in the coziest embrace, Iwaizumi’s chest was brimming with a bubbly sense of lightness—different from the lightness he felt earlier. It was warm and comforting, almost like a lullaby being sung, that unwound him from the inside.

“I love you,” he murmured into the kiss.

Again, and again, till he was chuckling. Till they were both laughing, tears streaking down their cheeks from sheer happiness. Till the words blurred into incoherent nonsense that somehow made sense. Till they dissolved into a heap of cuddles and lazy smooches, and they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

Absolutely, positively brimming with content

**Author's Note:**

> *dabs in the face of entrance exams with this smutshot*


End file.
